


That Stupid Cupid

by haosmullet



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, But they are too blind in love, Cupid - Freeform, First Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School, Jeno is also whipped, M/M, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Renjun must save the day, Sometimes angst, Soulmates, and references, high school problems, that they can't even get a hint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haosmullet/pseuds/haosmullet
Summary: Written from the prompt: "A cupid who's tasked to find the soulmate for a high school boy, only to find out later that he's the said soulmate.'





	1. Chapter I | Intro

Dictionary definition of Soulmate (n.): ‘a person who is perfectly suited to another in temperament’; A person destined and designed for you by the universe, the one with whom you’re supposed to live the happiest days of your life and feel the most true feelings in a stronger intensity. 

To find and embrace the greatest love experience, the universe - oh so cleverly - had designated specific people to work for them in that favor, to keep the order and balance. Special humans that are fated to unite wandering souls in search for one another. Not with magic, or with tinder, but in the most antique, emotional form - letters. 

The cupids, what these were called, in honor of the Greek god of Love, could experience and almost physically see the connection between people, the heat of their auras mixing together to form beautiful colors. Like spies on mission, these special fate-workers would receive, monthly, along with their mail, someone’s record, containing all of their basic information since stuff like full name and address, until interests, favorites and personality traits. As they were supposed to work in pairs, their colleague would receive the person’s soulmate and the investigation would start. 

Within that month or so, they were supposed to create situations in which that two souls would finally meet and get united for the first time, and universe would care for the rest of their story. After this first meeting, the cupids should send a letter to their targets, telling them that ‘Surprise! Your time has arrived and you finally met the love of your entire life!’, following basic information like who that person is, where and when they met. 

Although it may seem like the perfect and purest job in the world, cupids should also keep a normal life as human beings: be social, work, go to school, go to college, travel. And their job would always follow them, in mysterious ways [just like falling in love]. And that perfect confusion summed up Na Jaemin’s life. 

‘Do you think we could quit being cupids one day?’ Jaemin started, asking his make-people-fall-in-love-at-first-glance colleague, Renjun. 

‘I think fate would be very upset with us for that’ replied Renjun. 

‘Fate should be mad at my geography test tomorrow, as I am. If I have to work for love, then make me a rich kid who doesn’t need to go to school. I’d be the perfect cupid then, I swear’ complained Jaemin. 

‘You’re always complaining about our tasks, even when we’re on vacations. Now shut up, do you remember our plan right?’ said Renjun. 

‘Yeah.. Invite Somin to Jiho’s party this weekend, make them get in touch and let our boss do its thing. Do you think she’ll agree with that? I mean, we got invited yesterday and we’ll be taking +1s..’ replied Jaemin. 

‘She doesn’t need to know that, cause from now on we’re Jiho’s best friends and party organizers’ answered Renjun, getting out of their hiding-behind-the-locker professional hideout, ‘let’s go’. 

 

It ended up being pretty easy to convince her of that story of party organizers. And it ended up being pretty smooth to connect both of them. It was beautiful to watch, as cupids, the little spark that formed in the eyes of those who firstly meet love; it was, at the end, what made all of that high school cupid worthwhile. 

‘Now we got two days of free-time, what great vacations right?’ complained Jaemin as he and his partner in crime left the party, ‘oh, we have to write the letters yet, damn’ 

‘Do you ever stop complaining, boy?’ replied Renjun, laughing. 

 

Final weeks meant study session on Jeno’s house. Jaemin’s best friend and current group tutor for chemistry and biology. Jaemin really enjoyed those encounters, even though it happened mostly during the despair of exams. He felt comfortable in Jeno’s presence and it almost felt like that most desired real vacations from the continuous work as a cupid. He could almost feel as if that exams were his only worries on that time, and to be reunited with their crew made Jaemin greatly happy. 

‘I give up on that! That’s it, that’s the end, send me greetings from the senior year cause I’ll be right here next year’ exclaimed Chenle, crossing his arms in front of his body. 

‘Hey, keep calm, dude. We’ll get through this together, like High School Musical’ said Mark, trying to comfort the younger boy. 

‘Jeno, how do you even understand this, it seems like you’re talking to me in another language I don’t want to be hearing’ said Chenle to their unofficial tutor. 

‘I don’t know, I just know it’ replied Jeno, giving Chenle that smile that made his eyes turn into two mini half moons. 

Jaemin though these were the cutest thing on the boy, and would admire them when they decided to show up. That chaotic scenery, boys screaming and throwing books, felt like home for him, in a strange way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> What do you think of the story, the plot? How do you like it?  
> Please, leave comments, suggestions or share anything with me! Feel very welcomed! 
> 
> Also, I do take requests, so if you'd like to request me something or just chat about kpop, hit my dm on twitter @mhaosmullet, it'll be nice to talk to you all!  
> The list for the groups I'mcurrently writing for is available at my bio here!  
> See ya!


	2. Chapter II

‘You’ve got mail, son! I left it in the kitchen table’ announced Jaemin’s mother, as he made his way through the entrance. The time has come once again, a new target arrived for him. ‘I thought it would come later as you just finished you last match making two days ago.’ complemented her. 

‘It seems like love cannot wait for me to tAKE A BREATH, UH?’ said Jaemin, looking at the ceiling, as if referring to his boss. 

‘It surely doesn’t, sweetie. What do you want to eat for dinner? Dad said he wanted thai food, you good with that?’ asked his mother, switching back to daily questions, replacing the slightly supernatural uncomfortable conversation. 

‘I’m fine. Thai it is’ said Jaemin, leaving the living room and heading to the kitchen, searching for the envelope that would tell him who he would stalk now. 

 

But when that happened. When he took the few pages of paper out of the envelope, it felt unreal. 

Written on top of the first page, in bold letters, his best friend's name and small picture. Lee Jeno. In fact, Jaemin never thought about the occasion. Surely someday Jeno would meet, and be united with his soulmate, but that fact, in some kind of way, made Jaemin feel uneasy. And on top of that, to be the one responsible for such uncomfortable task made Jaemin’s stomach hurt and twist a little. It couldn’t be true, it shouldn’t be true. 

His usual next step would be to reach out for Renjun, get to know who was the person’s fated love and then, make a plan on how to act from that on. But Jaemin couldn’t move, as if he got glue on his shoes, the boy stood still for some good minutes, facing that picture, one that he saw so many times in a portrait Jeno’s mother kept at their shelf. 

It didn’t take long, however, for Renjun to do that exact thing they were used to do. Still being frozen in front of his kitchen table, Jaemin felt his phone buzzing inside his jeans pocket, reading his partner’s name as he took the object in hands. Deny. He couldn’t face it right now. Not in that moment, and not for the following hours of that afternoon. 

Jaemin kept on denying Renjun’s calls, over and over again. He sat on his bed, thinking about his own twisted feeling in that situation. It felt like something was trying to break through the thick bubble protection he, himself, had created for their friendship. He wasn’t thinking about losing a friend, but losing the comfort he found on him. That was hard to face, hard to deal with. 

 

‘What’s up, man?’ said Jaemin, in a rather worried tone, answering Renjun’s 54030939 call in that day. 

‘Where were you? I’m trying to talk to you the whole afternoon! I’ve texted you, we needed to talk, why didn’t you return my calls?’ replied a very nervous Renjun. It was true. Renjun sent tons of texts asking Jaemin to call him back, but he knew what it was about, he knew the subject so he didn’t. 

‘I got busy helping my parents with some stuff here at home’ said Jaemin, lying. 

‘Couldn’t you just pause for some time to answer my calls? C’mon, that’s really important’ exclaimed Renjun. 

‘I’m sorry, I lost track of time’ replied the boy, staring at the sky through his bedroom window. 

‘It doesn’t matter anymore now, we’ve got a situation here, an important one’ said Renjun, ‘Did you receive you envelope today?’ asked his chinese friend. 

‘I did’ answered Jaemin, pretending that he didn’t know what his friend was expecting as a response. 

‘Did you open it?’ said the other boy. 

‘I didn’t open it yet, I was rather busy, and-’ 

‘So don’t open it yet. Something really strange is happening’ Renjun announced. 

‘What? Wh-what’s going on?’ said Jaemin, kinda scared as all of that involved Jeno also, and the last thing that he wanted was to hurt his best friend’s feelings. 

‘Jaemin.. I got you.’ 

‘What do you mean with you got me?’ 

‘I opened my envelope and you.. You are my target. We’re finding your soulmate? Is that possible, I mean.. Are we supposed to find our own soulmates?’ asked Renjun, clearly confused. 

Jaemin kept silent. Shocked. It must have been a mistake. He was deeply worried with what would happen with their own little bubble but now he was deadly scared. Jeno was his soulmate? Fate could only be playing some trick, some prank on him. It could not be explained in any other way than that. 

‘Jaemin, are you there?’ his friend’s voice took him back from his own panicking mind to the phone conversation. 

‘Y-yes, I’m here.’ 

‘And? What do you say? I mean.. Are you ready?’ 

He wasn’t. At all. How would he be ready for that. Ever? He was confused, scared, and at the same time with a weird feeling of relief. He shouldn’t feel like that, it was a mistake, he couldn’t be Jeno’s soulmate and Jeno deserved to meet the real one. 

‘That must be a prank or something, it must not me truth’ replied Jaemin. 

‘Man, you know that’s not. We’re doing this for years now. It’s always real. It’s you, my friend, your time has arrived now.’ 

Well, damn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about the chapter? 
> 
> Please, leave comments and suggestions!  
> If you wish to request me something or just talk, hit my dm on twitter @mhaosmullet!  
> See ya!


	3. Chapter III

That was the feeling of worlds coming down. Jaemin felt as if his whole tiny universe, kept safe inside his mind, was crushing down in a big crisis. It couldn’t be that. Still in shock, Jaemin grabbed the envelope once again, double, triple checking all of the stamps and signs that, indeed, marked the papers as official, as long as he knew. How could they be responsible for finding his own soulmate, why was that happening. 

And as ironic as that, Jaemin was always the one face-to-face with love in its purest form, observing young couples getting together, experiencing that beautiful colorful aura blending, the sparks on their eyes; and even though he did remember all of that by heart, he couldn’t recognize love that was in front of him for the whole time. If Jeno was really the chosen one for him, he was stupid enough to çet it slip without even noticing. Or was it noticed? 

Jaemin, in fact, has always been kinda protective over his best friend. Receiving his information for the soulmate process, he felt frustrated, and deeply jealous, if he could say it like that, to lose the comfort of someone special for him. ‘So that was love in the end? The comfort, the happiness that filled my heart when being with him?’ thought the boy with himself. He always thought about how to recognize love but, when he felt it, how was he supposed to classify it? And what was he supposed to do? 

The lost and confused cupid decided, then, to take some time to think about how to go on, how to talk about it with Jeno, how to put their friendship on risk because, well, how would he come up and simply say ‘hello, I’m the love of your life, please, let’s marry and be together forever since destiny wishes so’ to his best friend for years. Of course they shared secrets and feelings, they had meaningful talks about that matter and he knew Jeno expected greatness and deep emotions form the chosen one. Jaemin just didn’t know if he could fulfill his expectations; he actually thought he wouldn’t ever do that, and he didn’t want to frustrate, to hurt the dearest person in his life. As all of that crossed his mind constantly, giving him no rest, Jaemin had to avoid and decline all of Renjun’s trials to make contact. He didn’t answer his calls, he would hide from him on school (he was deeply thankful that they had no classes together, because if so he would have to find millions of excuses to go to the nursery, or to go home early) and go straight home as soon as the classes ended. 

That couldn’t last long, after all they had deadlined to follow. After one week of full block on Renjun, the boy decided that this situation needed to end. He got to Jaemin’s door on that week's friday night, with the excuse that they were together on a big project (it wasn’t that much of an excuse since it wasn’t a lie, technically). 

 

‘Oh, hey! Nice to meet you. I’m Renjun, your cupid parter.. I don’t know if you remember me.. Your friend?’ declared Renjun sarcastically to Jaemin who was lying on his bed, facing the ceiling. He had never seen Jaemin that worried, annoyed and confused on the entire time they knew each other. 

‘What are you doing here?’ 

‘How much time do you think you can avoid me and avoid our task?’ 

‘I don’t want to talk right now, Renjun’ 

‘Na Jaemin, we have just a few weeks to solve this situation. You can’t ignore this. I know- I believe that this may be stressful for you because you’ve always been the one on this side of the street on this soulmate matter, but now you’re not, and we have to face and finish it. It’s your destiny, friend.’ 

The boy stayed still, not once looking at Renjun who was at the door, expecting some action or explanation for that attitude. But not a single sound left Jaemin’s mouth. 

‘Why are you like that? Did you take a look at the envelope and disliked your soulmate?’ asked Renjun, rather worried about his partner in good crime. 

‘It’s not that.. I- It’s complicated’ 

‘Who is it? Do you know the person?’ 

Jaemin handed Renjun the envelope that was placed at his bedside table. The boy grabbed the cursed object fastly, opening and taking out its content. Renjun’s expression showcased a known shock fo Jaemin, he felt the same way, just a little bit more lost. 

‘Jeno is your soulmate, wow. That one got me’ 

‘Welcome to the party, friend’ exclaimed Jaemin, ironically. 

‘Don’t you like him? He’s your best friend, I mean.. It will be great. You two had always been really close to each other, it’s the expected next step for me’ 

‘Are you kidding me? The universe is asking me to risk my friendship for that! I can’t lose him.. I- I don’t know, I feel comfortable with Jeno, I don’t want to constantly feel like I’m some strange supernatural figure, that I am someone special, or whatever people say about cupids. I want to feel normal, and I feel like that with him. He is the one special for me and I can’t lose this feeling, and this friendship. I can’t do that, universe’ Jaemin said towards the ceiling, once again trying some connection with the boss. 

‘Are you listening to yourself?’ 

‘Renjun.. I think about this stuff all day long, can we please not discuss it right now?’ 

‘Jaemin, how can you be so oblivious, OH MY GOD!’ replied his chinese friend, ‘You’re not risking your friendship to start.. Destiny had united you two so it’s not a coincidence or a mistake, it’s fated and it’s true. And boy, you love him.’ 

‘It’s not true, it won’t- I won’t take it’ said Jaemin, tears starting to form in his eyes. Tears he had been holding back for days, emotions he’s been avoiding for years now. 

‘You love him, my friend. It’s written on your face, and now fate has gifted you with the soulmate your very soul wished deeply for; don’t cry, you can’t be afraid of the future, but it will be a bright and colorful one. You’ve got lucky, Nana’ said Renjun, moving to sit with Jaemin on his bed, taking his friend’s hand and soothly caressing it, calming him down a little, comforting him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Back with some updates! 
> 
> What do you think about this chapter? Are you enjoying the story? Tell me! :)   
> Please leave comments, suggestions or share anything you want! 
> 
> If you wish to request something or if you just want to chat about kpop, feel free to hit my dm on twitter @mhaosmullet!   
> See ya!


	4. Chapter IV

He had to tell Jeno. That was a fact. Not only because he was his soulmate, and it would be incredibly selfish to keep that to himself, as he would be risking his best friend’s happiness and ideal love. That was what that whole soulmate chaos was about. And he couldn’t do that, he loved Jeno so much to even think about a possibility that would make him unhappy. And above all of that, he was a cupid, and that was his quest. He and Renjun had deadlines to obey and the match had to be completed. 

He knew it all but why was he so scared of facing that reality. He would get nervous, his heart would start beating fast, sweat streaming down his face, just from merely thinking about talking to Jeno on that matter. He didn’t want to be rejected, in the end. They had been friends for years, so how would he suddenly expect romance? He indeed had feelings for him, a lot of feelings, but he couldn’t expect the same from the other boy. 

So he kept avoiding the conversation. Over and over again. On each group meeting that Renjun would come up with some kind of bait, some kind of romantic topic, or a question on the soulmate search that every single one of them were into, Jaemin would excuse himself, or would fake and answer, or simply propose another subject. But time was passing. Two days, turned into two weeks and the clock was constantly ticking on his own head. 

 

‘Jaemin, end it already’ Renjun said, firmly, looking at the boy over his own packed lunch. 

‘Do you think it’s that easy?’ 

‘I don't. I really don’t think. And that’s why I’ve been trying to indirectly encourage you! This involves your feelings, dude, and I’m really not trying to pressure you. You know we would have already ended this by now, or we would for sure have everything set. But this is about your life, and Jeno’s life too. And.. I’m trying to keep as away as I can, but we have a deadline’ 

‘I know..’ 

‘And you really like him, I see that, Nana. He is your soulmate, and you’re his. He deserves to know. He’s been waiting for the chosen one, like all of us. We’ve been raised in that system, so. It’s unfair to keep that as a secret’ 

‘Renjun, I’ve already had this whole conversation with myself on my head, I’m aware of it, I know it all’ 

‘And yet?’ said Renjun, with some concern planted on his face. He’d never seen his friend so tense, without any confidence. 

‘And yet I’m scared of his reaction. I wish our lives would be just like a fairytale, in which everything ends well and no one needs to worry about it. The princess and the prince ar always happy ever after. There are no friendships to risk, no comfort zone to trespass.’ 

‘Take it slow. We still have this week to go. Maybe your story could actually be a fairytale, you just have to give it a try, my friend. Tomorrow night is Mark’s birthday party. Maybe we could, I don’t know, search for clues. Like Sherlock and Watson’ Renjun said, trying to comfort his partner with such silly joke. 

 

Jeno was already there when Jaemin arrived, a cup on his hand and a sandwich on the other one, given by Mark’s mother, who was lending his ear for we’ll never know how long. He looked perfect, he looked like the future Jaemin wished upon a star for his very own fairytale happy ending. HIs heart already at the edge of his throat. Jaemin started to question if that was the feeling. Was it like that that people felt when sharing a look at their own soulmate? He could sense the tension on his body, he could feel himself trembling a little. Maybe the answer was yes that whole time. 

 

‘Let’s play something, guys’ suggested Chenle. All of the headquarter group had arrived by that time, and the party was halfway through. They’ve been chatting about sweet daily nothings, eating and just relaxing from their high school students pressures. But Jaemin. He’s been focused on Jeno’s smile that whole time. Thinking about the two little moons that he deeply adored, a silly smile sometimes pending form his lips. He would do anything to keep them there; and actually he was doing it. Hiding his feelings, hiding all of that soulmate thing to prevent anything from shattering the beautiful, precious, lovely glass redom in which he placed Jeno. 

‘Let’s go, truth or dare!’ suggested Renjun, receiving a very scared and disapproving look from Jaemin. But the other boys were already hyped by then. It was happening. 

‘I’ll start! And I pick you, Renjun!’ exclaimed a very excited Mark. 

‘Well, why have I suggested this, after all?’ responded Renjun, laughing at the other boy’s happy face. 

‘So, Renjun.. Truth or dare?’ 

‘Truth, always. I’m an open book for you, guys.’ 

‘Yeah, right’ said Chenle, ironically. ‘We believe in you, Jun’ 

‘So, open book, tell me. I’ve heard you’re interested on that girl, Jiyeon, from your chemistry class? Is that truth?’ proposed Mark.

‘It’s not. She’s actually my partner on lab, and she’s a good college, but no.’ answered Renjun. 

‘A friend, that’s how they call it nowadays?’ said Chenle. Everyone bursting out on laughter. ‘I thought you’d be the first one to find your soulmate, Renjun, help me out’ continued the younger one. 

‘I’m trying. So as I know you take my ansWER, RIGHT GUYS? YES. I’ll be the next one’ 

‘You’re asking so gently, how could I even say no?’ replied Mark. 

‘So, my question is to Jaemin.’ His eyes seemed to almost jump out of his face in surprise. He knew something like that would happen, but he was not read. He could never be ready. ‘Truth or dare, Nana?’ 

‘I’ll pick truth’ 

‘A respectful boy, everyone’ exclaimed Mark, laughing that away along with Chenle. Tension pressuring Jaemin’s shoulders. 

‘Jaemin.. My question for you is: are you currently interested in someone?’ Jaemin froze on his place. His breath got stuck, he couldn’t let it out or let some air in. He felt as if his heart would explode right there from nervousness. 

‘If you’re taking that long, is the answer yes?’ asked Mark. 

‘Yes’ said Jaemin, facing the floor. His cheekbones gaining a light shade of red. The reactions of the guys causing him to laugh a little. Screams and teasing words of joy. Jeno, however, seemed a little disappointed. He seemed a little worried about that answer to Jaemin. Maybe because he hadn’t really commented, or because he’s been hiding that. It was hard enough that the reason why he was hiding that was because that someone was Jeno himself. 

‘And who is it? Do we know them?’ asked Chenle, curiosity taking his expression. 

‘Have you talked to them about it?’ continued Mark. 

‘I thought the question was if I’m interested in someone, and I already answered that’ replied Jaemin, trying to get away from the inquiry. 

‘We’re curious about that someone, Nana. You’ve never talked about anyone, or anything. You’re always running away from that, so we just.. Wanted to hear it from you’ said Jeno, very serene, calm as always. But with a rather sad feeling on his eyes. 

Jaemin took a deep breath, counting form one to ten, and asking for the stars and for the universe for forces in that very moment. Or he would die from a heart attack right then and there. ‘I haven’t talked about anything because this person is a friend, a very good friend, a precious friend. And I don’t want to risk that. I don’t want our relationship to become awkward or anything because of my feelings, and I don’t want to lose that person. I’m scared like that even though we’re soulmates-’ he let it out without even thinking, interrupting his phrase after everything got worse than it already was fastly becoming. 

‘Soulmate?!’ Mark and Chenle exclaimed, surprised. Jeno faced Jaemin, a shocked look on his face, seeming kinda lost, with no answer to give. Jeno seemed to Jaemin as someone whose dream was taken. And was now watching as his beautiful ship left the harbor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates! 
> 
> What did you think about this chapter? Are you enjoying the story? Tell me!   
> Please, leave comments, suggestions or anything you want to! 
> 
> If you wish to request me somehting or just chat about kpop, hit my dm on twitter @mhaosmullet!   
> See ya!


	5. Chapter V

‘Did you find your soulmate, Nana? Did you receive the letter and all?’ asked Chenle, curious and interested on that matter. 

‘But the other person would already know if that was the case and he said that they didn’t know..’ Mark complemented. 

‘It’s complicated, guys, can we not talk about it right now?’ said Jaemin, laughing nervously, wanting nothing more than to get up and go running back to his house, to his room, to his shell. 

‘Did you find your soulmate, Jaemin?’ asked Jeno, seriousness on his face, along with some type of frustration, disappointment, sadness, you could say. Hurt. 

‘I-’ Jaemin took a deep breath, thinking about what to respond, indeed. He couldn’t say yes, because if so he would have to explain how he knows about that, but if he said no, he would have to create a whole excuse on why he had mentioned that. It was really a lose-lose situation, he would lose anyway. All of that fear, all of his counted steps meaning nothing as he saw how hurt Jeno seemed on that moment. ‘I just think I did. But you see, I don’t know if he had found out about it yet. And I haven’t talked to him about it because I’m afraid of his reaction. I’m afraid that this will ruin everything we’ve had for years, all of our time together, so, I’ve been keeping that as a secret’ He finally replies; choosing nor one or the other alternative in the end, but mixing both of them together on a great mix of lying truths; looking directly into Jeno’s eyes, as if only them were present there. No one else. 

‘Take your time, Nana. I think you shouldn’t push yourself so much’ Mark let it out, waking Jaemin from his lost gaze on Jeno’s dark deep eyes. ‘When time comes, it will come.’ 

 

He really wished he could listen to Mark’s advice, but the truth was that he had only until the end of that week for that time to come. It would have to happen, there was no way out. And it all was just seeming to be taking a wrong turn. Jeno seemed to become quieter since his almost confession, soulmatish explosion. He turned more observant, more turned to himself; being already a more reserved guy, that would not be uncommon for anyone else. But Jaemin sensed something wrong, he could almost feel his worries, he could almost touch his feelings, he could share it with him. It felt like he was lost in the moment, like a child that was looking for his mom at the supermarket. 

 

‘I should go home.’ Jaemin stated, feeling too tired, feeling too much, being too affected by Jeno’s sadness on his very soul. ‘It’s getting late, and my mom texted me saying she wanted to order chinese for us.’ That was a lie, but he just needed to get home, to his room, to think. 

‘Aaaawwwww. Why?’ Chenle gave him the cutest pout he could ever see, trying to convince him otherwise. 

‘Tell Mrs. Na that we sent her a hello!’ Renjun stated, showing him a knowing look, clearly understanding why he was going home earlier for “Chinese food”. Chinese food being red as lying on his bed staring to the ceiling and fighting their boss until he would be too tires, too upset or too sad to continue. 

‘I’ll go with you’ the voice he knew so well passing through his ears so softly, so quietly that it seemed like a sweet lullaby. ‘I have to finish some work due to monday still.’ 

Jaemin tried to fake his surprised look, as well as Renjun his excited look. It was not the first time that Jeno and Jaemin would go back together for their houses. They weren’t neighbors but their neighborhoods were close to each other. It was pretty frequent really. Just not on those very conditions. 

 

Steps. Deep breaths. The sound of children running around a close neighborhood park. Everything being more perceptible at that dead silence that consumed both of them. Jamein trying not to focus on it so much, looking at the floor, looking at the sky, almost measuring his every little move. Jeno seeming a little nervous, a little hurt, now like a lost puppy, asking Jaemin to take care of him almost. He would. He would gladly if the fact that only saying this could make Jneo want to run away from his sight for good. 

‘H-hum.. So.. you.. a-are seeing someone?’ Jeno asked, his cheeks getting a rosy shade. ‘I- - mean, I thought I would know by now..’ 

‘I- no! I am not seeing anyone, it’s.. Just complicated. It’s just someone I really.. I- like this someone but I-I am just scared of.. Losing him if I tell him.. About.. This.’ Jaemin let out an awkward laugh, trying to cope with the situation on course on that very moment. 

‘I- kind of understand you’ 

‘W-What?’ Jaemin now was not trying to hide the shocked expression on his face. What did he mean by ‘he understands’. 

‘I-I understand this feeling. I- actually, I’m in a similar situation. I kind- kinda like someone who is a friend but.. I think this person likes someone else. So- I didn’t tell anything. Because.. I’d wish this person to be happy, no matter what, and with whom.’ Jeno said that with his whole heart, not really looking at Jaemin’s face but staring at the floor. 

‘Yeah. I’d.. like my crush to be the most happy no matter what also.’ Those words had crossed Jaemin’s heart like a knife. So. Jeno liked someone. He was right about being afraid of telling him about this soulmate confusion from the start. It would only make him lose his best friend. It would only make him suffer more. 

 

He wouldn’t make it. How could he. How would he even tell Jeno that he should forget about the one he really likes because fate had decided that he was his soulmate. That seemed too cruel to be done. That damn work he had. Why he had to be the cupid, why he had to be the one to announce this whole mess. He didn’t want to break Jeno’s heart, he was his best friend, he was his love, it was like breaking his own heart. 

Waving a shy goodbye at Jeno, and wishing him a goodnight, Jaemin got lost on his thoughts as he took the so familiar path to his house. His mind being everywhere on that night,thinking about everything that he loved about his friendship with Jeno, thinking about what a great price he was paying from finding out his soulmate. And for being a part of that stupid system. Tears starting to form on the back of his eyes as he tried to take a deep breath for the 17109730912th time. He didn’t know what to do. He was the one lost now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!   
> Back with some updates! Sorry it took so long..   
> So, what did you think about this chapter? Did you like it? Tell me! :) 
> 
> Please, leave comments, suggestions, or anything you want! 
> 
> If you wish to request me anything, or just chat about kpop, hit my dm on twitter @mhaosmullet!   
> Here: https://twitter.com/mhaosmullet   
> See ya!


	6. Chapter VI

That was probably the longest night Jaemin had ever had on his cupid life at least. He saw himself repeating his previous actions, staring at the ceiling lying on his bed, fighting willingly against fate, battling against his duty for Jeno’s sake. He hadn’t enough strength on him to break the boy’s heart, he couldn’t be that selfish, he should not do that. 

He was afraid also, obviously. What would happen to him if he didn’t announce to his target the new found love? He didn’t actively try to make something happen between them, although he promised Renjun he would do so, he had decided to do so. He wasn’t a man of word at the end, he was weak and lacking. Why was he a cupid after all? Maybe to leave it would make him be fired from this thing he didn’t really asked to get. 

But what about Renjun? What would happen to him if he didn’t finish his job? Would he suffer from it? That was surely not what Jaemin wanted. Why was that happening to him, why? He should be strong, he should be brave, he should do what? Help his best friend and cupid-partner, complete their task; or hurt his other best friend and life-lasting crush. His true desire was to runaway, to vanish simply, to just come back when it was all right and back to their normality. 

 

The next day came without missing a single minute, the sunlight entering his window, warming up his face, lighting up his face that was too dark to show some light. The last day available, it was there already. And his mind, a confused gathering of lost words, no connection, no decision made. He was not ready to get out of his bed, to walk to school, to face his friends and pretend nothing was happening. Renjun would certainly say something and he was supposed to answer what? That he was weak and couldn’t do it? 

 

The day started, as well as his first class, his eyes not focused, his smile non-existent. He traded some simple words with his friends at the entrance, not really bothering to extend the talk, faking some type of lateness to a very important class. Jeno’s eyes forever landed on him, and Jaemin, as always, avoiding them. 

 

Lunchtime and he sat silently along with his team, who happily chatted about some stupid thing that had happened with Chenle over their shared class. The rice placed in front of him never really seeming more interesting then it was on that moment. He kept on feeling Jeno’s gaze on his direction, almost burning his side, not really helping on that situation on his head at all. 

Renjun kept strangely quiet, not really saying a word to him, just shooting an apologetic smile here and there. He didn’t mention their task, he didn’t try to talk about facing it and ending their tension for good. He seemed to understand, he seemed yet a little worried about Jaemin’s soul on that moment. Jaemin felt even worse for that, seeing his friend basically giving up on their job because of him, accepting whatever punishment they would get out of this. And it was all Jaemin’s fault. 

The silence and the blame didn’t last long enough. 

 

 **[15:47PM] Renjun:** Rooftop. After class. Urgent. 

 

His steps were heavy and blue. His heart confused and foggy, he couldn’t seem to see right. His desire to just vanish away never being as strong as on that moment right there. It was not an option to just go home. Renjun needed some sort of explanation at least. It was ironic, that situation. The rooftop, a place where Jaemin would go when feeling bad about something, a place where he would find some type of peace on the troubled day, was now the cause of his troubles and worries.

 

As he opened the door, not only Renjun’s but the eyes of the guy who was focused on Jaemin for the whole day met his, for the first time. Jaemin’s eyes got wider, not really expecting that surprise, as he wasn’t expecting the boy to be his soulmate to start with. ‘Wh-what?’ was all he could say to the boys standing in front of him. Jeno’s expression was not different from his, falling for whatever Renjun told him, clearly. A set up, he should’ve guessed that.

‘Nana, I think we should talk. Seriously.’ Renjun said, the most serious expression he could give to him on his face. ‘Actually, I think you two are the one who should talk.’ Jeno moved his strong gaze to Renjun, a confused look covering his features. 

‘I-’ Jeno tried to start. 

‘You were the one worried about Jaemin, weren’t you? Asking me for the whole day about him, about what was going on, why he was being cold with us?’ Renjun said, almost like a father trying to make his two sons get in terms with each other again. Jaemin couldn’t fake his surprised expression, once again; being slightly shocked about Jeno’s deep interest on his feelings on that day. 

‘I just thought he was weird.. Not only today, but on this past weeks and-’ His head down, not facing Jaemin for the first time, probably. 

‘You should tell this to him, not to me. You should talk. I’m not going to be your cupid anymore.’ Renjun gave out a smile to Jaemin, letting out that inside joke on such a wrong timing. 

‘Wh-What do y-you mean?’ 

‘That this is something you must solve between you two. I’ll be waiting by the front door, Nana.’ 

 

The silence met them once again. The tension in the air. They both knew there was something wrong, something off. Jeno was not blind, and he was Jaemin’s best friend after all, how could Jaemin expect to just get out of this situation without him noticing?

‘So..’ Jeno, once again, started; still not facing Jaemin, too shy for some reason unknown by the other boy. The one who was supposed to be shy about that was Jaemin; not shy, exactly, but cautious. 

‘So.’ 

‘Are you still going to pretend nothing is going on, really?’ That was the plan for the day; get to the end pretending nothing was really going on in between. 

‘There’s nothing happening..’ Jaemin let out, regretting by the moment. He wouldn’t believe his own words if he was Jeno. The sadness explicit on his low, melancholic voice, his eyes kept on the floor.

‘And you’re trying to make me believe on that?’ his gaze met Jaemin’s figure once again; he could sense it, he could feel it even though he was not looking. It was there, inside of him. ‘Why are you like that? Tell me.’ 

‘I am normal, Jeno.. what are you talking about?’ 

‘Normal? You’ve not been normal for a couple of weeks now; but today specially. It seems like you lost something, someone. You’re just not your usual self, Nana! You’re not the bright, smiley boy I’m used to seeing every day. What’s going on?’ There was no way out of that conversation, he was trapped. 

‘What would you do if you had to make a decision that could hurt me?’ Jaemin shot him the question that ran through his head for that past couple of weeks. ‘Something you had to do but the consequences could make me sad? What would you do?’ 

Silence, once again, greeting them on that afternoon. Jeno tried, clearly, to go through his mind and try to make sense out of what Jaemin was saying; in vain. 

‘I would obviously not do it. I wouldn’t want to hurt you in any way.’ he declared, finally. 

‘Then I made the right choice. You got your answer.’ Jaemin shot him a sad smile, looking at him deeply in the eyes. He started a motion, intended to get out of there and go home, to just end that day for good. 

‘You didn’t. How could it be the right choice if I am already hurt?’ Jaemin froze in place. Time froze in front of him. He was trying to protect the boy’s feelings by not saying anything for that whole time; it was the right choice.

‘Wh-what?’ 

‘Do you think that keeping me away would solve everything and not hurt me? What is it that you can’t talk to me and that you need to shut me out? I don’t want us to be like that, I don’t want to be shut out by you, Jaemin.’ 

‘It’s complicated. Believe me. It was for the best.’ 

‘And are you going to keep up with this for how long? Are you never speaking to me again? I at least should know why, why is this happening?’ Jeno seemed a little desperate, like he was about to burst out in tears at any moment, like a glass cup hanging on a thin line, about to fall on the ground. His voice getting higher, louder, almost screaming for Jaemin right in front of him. 

‘Because you are my soulmate, Jeno. That’s why!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!   
> Back with some updates!  
> So, what did you think? Did you like it? Tell me! :)   
> Please, leave comments, suggestions, or anything you want! \o 
> 
> If you wish to request me anything, or just chat about kpop, hit my dm on twitter @mhaosmullet!   
> Here: https://twitter.com/mhaosmullet 
> 
> See ya!


	7. Chapter VII

Once again, in that afternoon, time seemed to freeze right in front of their eyes. The only sound that could be heard was the wind blowing softly the leaves spread through the rooftop floor. Jaemin and Jeno sharing the same wide-eyed expression; Jaemin out of desperation, Jeno, probably, out of deep surprise.

 

‘I-’ Jeno tried to start some sort of reply, blinking repeatedly, returning to his out of words mode. That was what Jaemin wished to avoid. The confusion on his eyes, that strange feeling between them. He should’ve just made up some sort of excuse instead of just impulsively speaking. How could he still be so stupid like that? 

‘I am sorry, ok? I am very sorry that this is going on. I wanted to keep it all from you because I didn’t want to hurt you or- and then you told me about wanting your crush to be happy, and I want you to be happy with whoever it is, I don’t-’ his words were being choked by the streaming tears, his heart pouring out everything. His impulsiveness once again showing and he could not control it, everything being held in for such a long time. ‘I don’t want you to be with me because you feel forced to. I love you. I really do. For such I don’t remember how long and- why am I even saying this?’ he had to take a deep breath, to try to keep calm. It was too much.

‘How.. How do you know that?’ that was Jeno replied to Jaemin, staring blankly at the floor. ‘How do you know I’m your soulmate? Did you.. Receive the letter?’

 

He had to tell him now. He was already too deep down this hill, why would he even try to deny anything? Jeno would, probably, not believe on his lies anyway. He didn’t even know how to start explaining that, was it ok to just say ‘yeah, you know, I was the cupid responsible for our case, isn’t that fun?’

 

‘I- Well, it’s complicated.’ Jaemin never felt as nervous as he felt on that moment, in front of Jeno.

‘We’ve got time.’

‘I- wh- I know it.. Because.. I’m a cupid. And I ended up being the one responsible for this match which includes me and today is the last day for me and Renjun to act on something, so maybe you’ll get a letter soon.’ the last part of the sentence got out of him like someone running away from being caught.

Jeno once again stared at him wide-eyed, no words being spoken, just a blank shocked expression. Would this nightmare even end eventually?

‘So you’re a cupid..? And you love me?’ Jeno said the word as if he couldn’t believe on what Jaemin had bluntly confessed just minutes ago. As if that wouldn’t make Jaemin blush from head to toes as it was happening on that very moment.

 

‘Listen. You don’t owe me anything, you don’t have to like me back or anything; I’m not planning on ruinning your life. I’m sorry for.. The sudden confession, it was not supposed to happen, I just don’t want to lose you. You don’t-’ it seemed like he was running with his own words, speaking too fast in order to pretend that situation was not happening, until the other boy decided to stop this marathon.

‘Why are you so desperate? It seems like you’re running away from me or something..’ he said, a soft expression now that couldn’t be read from Jaemin. He just couldn’t decode or imagine what was going on the boy’s mind. ‘Don’t you want to hear my opinion on this?’

‘I don’t know.’ just as impulsive as the other sentences occuring on the last 10 minutes. Jaemin tried to shut his mouth with his hand, in order to save the rest of dignity that he held onto. ‘I mean, I’m scared you’ll just block me because of all of that, and you’re my best friend. I’d rather have you as my friend forever than not have you at all. I can handle the feelings, I’ll do that, I promise.’

‘Can’t you just listen to me for 5 minutes?’

 

Jaemin kept quiet. Maybe he’d been testing Jeno’s endless patience for too long. The boy’s expression still remaining unknown. Jaemin’s tears still unstoppable, like two rivers running down his cheekbones. He seemed desperate because he was desperate.

 

‘I’ve been worried about you. I thought you were upset with me for some reason I could not understand. I was trying to get to you but you’ve only pushed me away. When you told me about being afraid of losing the one you liked, I thought I was somehow getting in your way. I was trying to understand but you didn’t give me a chance to get close.’ the boy started, it seemed like he was getting a huge weight out of his chest and his mind, just like Jaemin did out of the blue and out of planning minutes before. ‘You were afraid of losing me but I was dead scared of losing you for something or someone I didn’t even know. I am glad, and deeply happy you’re my soulmate, Nana.’

‘You’re what?’

Jeno shared a small side smile through the tears that also started to appear on his eyes, matching the one’s on Jaemin’s cheeks. ‘I am very happy to be your soulmate. You’re the one that I like, it’s always been you. I thought I’ve given you enough clues on that and that you were simply not interested. But you are. So I am the happiest right now.’

 

Jaemin’s wet cheeks started to burn as the blushing had returned. That could not be true. He should’ve been dreaming. Was it for real? It couldn’t be. It couldn’t simply be real.

 

‘A-are y-you serious? Did Renjun told you to s-say something?’

‘I am 100% serious, I am being honest with you.’ Jeno said, cleaning the tears that streamed down his face and replacing those with a beautiful wide smile that could heal any kind of hurting on Jaemin’s heart. ‘I really really like you, since the beginning. Always.’

Jaemin’s shocked and surprised expression was stuck on his face. He’d been afraid of what for all that time? His life-time crush.. Actually.. Liked him back? What kind of reality was he living in?

‘You like me? For real? I’ve been stupid all this time for just freaking out? Really?’ a smile started to form on Jaemin’s mouth. Like everything that happened in that afternoon, out of impulsiveness, Jaemin made his way to Jeno and hugged him like that was the only thing he could do on Earth, like Jeno could slip through his fingers at any moment.

 

Jeno hugged him back, tightly, and he could finally understand what the other cupid’s said as finding your missing piece. It felt like they were meant to be like that, for the rest of their lives. He felt safe for the first time in forever. He felt home, he felt like he had found the way out of that confusing maze that his mind created. That was happiness, his pure and complete happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!   
> So, what did you think? Did you like it? Tell me! :)   
> Please, leave comments, suggestions, or anything you want! 
> 
> Next chapter will probably be the last one so tell me what’d like to see there! 
> 
> If you wish to request me anything, or just chat about kpop, hit my dm on twitter @mhaosmullet! 
> 
> See ya!


End file.
